I Give You My Heart
by Kalira69
Summary: Exchanging hearts and good night kisses. (Soulmate AU)


Heart Flower AU written for my Valentine's fluff project! This is day one, there will be another story posted every day until (and on) Valentine's.

* * *

Neji ran his fingers through his hair one more time before binding it neatly at the nape of his neck. His eyes fell on the pale, springy petals of his Heart Flower tucked neatly on the small shelf above his bed, and he took a breath, lips curving.

A bright, sweet smile sprang to mind, and he felt his own faltering. Neji reached out, tracing the edge of one petal with the pad of his thumb, his throat going tight.

"Oh." Neji said softly, fingers curling around the base of the lily. It . . . didn't belong to him any longer, and he realised now that he didn't know how long that had been true, only that it . . . wasn't quite something new.

His shoulders tensed and his throat locked up painfully. Neji-

Neji was in love. Had found in someone else the brightest bloom of his Heart Flower, and didn't even mind. Not the feeling, not the surprise of it.

Someone else who had never so much as hinted, despite his deeply, enthusiastically romantic nature, his openness, his _impulsiveness_ , at feeling such a thing in return.

When they had first started dating, Neji had been wary of Lee for those reasons, wondering if he would be faced too soon with an overture he wouldn't know how to refuse - not without refusing more than he meant to, not without perhaps being cruel.

Lee had never pushed that upon him, however, not at first and not as they grew closer, spent more time in each others' company, adding what had now been many dates to the time they spent together in training, or on missions. They _were_ very close, now, closer than they had ever been, and Lee was devotedly affectionate - just what one would expect of him, truly - and Neji had found himself returning the affection more than he would have thought he ever could.

And now. . .

Neji frowned. Now, for all he told himself otherwise, Neji could not help but doubt. . . It had been months, and where once Neji had been alarmingly on edge, expecting Lee to jump too quickly - worrying over how he could respond to his dear friend's brash declarations, what he would do if faced with Lee's Heart Flower - now he was suddenly well aware that _he_ had fallen in love . . . but Lee. . .

There was a knock at the door, and Neji startled, his thoughts disrupted. He shook his head. It was _Lee_ \- how could he doubt Lee when it came to emotion? Lee would never dissemble for such a thing, and Neji could not doubt that Lee cared for him.

. . .by the same token, however, would Lee hold back if he felt more for Neji than friendly affection and attraction? If he felt . . . what Neji felt?

Neji swallowed thickly, caressing his Flower one more time, then left it as he went to answer the door.

"Neji!" Lee greeted happily, slipping through the door without waiting for an invitation and kissing Neji's cheek with impulsive affection. Neji smiled at him, and Lee offered his own broad, bright grin in answer. "Am I late?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Rarely." Neji said dryly, and Lee's expression shifted, going a little sheepish, though his grin didn't fade.

Neji's heart twinged and he thought of his Flower, petals bright and springy and spreading wider than he could remember ever seeing it bloom before. He tugged his boyfriend in and kissed him, a little harder than he'd intended, almost desperate. Lee made a startled sound against his mouth, then hummed, returning the kiss gently and wrapping Neji into a hug.

"Are you all right, Neji?" Lee asked, guileless eyes catching Neji's, shaded with concern.

Neji smiled, nodding and rubbing his thumb over Lee's cheek. "Of course." He gave Lee a soft brush of a kiss. "Let's go before we _are_ late."

Lee nodded, kissing Neji again, sweet and quick, before releasing him and moving back out to the corridor ahead of him to wait as he slipped on his sandals and locked up.

* * *

Neji lay back on the couch, gently rolling his Heart Flower in his hands as he held it up over his face.

He had found himself meditating on it somewhat more often since the realisation had struck him that it was no longer wholly his own. Neji had never given much thought to how he would react to such a revelation - had, for much of his life, not really expected he ever _would_ fall so very much in love as to feel that way - but if he had, he thought he would have assumed less . . . hesitation.

Neji sighed. He was not, generally, a man much given to hesitation, and he did not much care for it now. It was not that he did not trust his own feelings, or his conclusions, only that-

He admitted to himself that he was afraid. He believed that Lee cared for him - it was impossible to do otherwise; Lee was earnest and sweet and utterly incapable of lying about his feelings, whatever they were - but couldn't think that Lee felt _this_ for him and had yet said nothing.

That, Neji thought firmly, was no reason to hold himself back. Yes, offering a Heart Flower to someone who could not reciprocate might be awkward - and . . . painful - but to hide his feelings would be worse, Neji couldn't help but think, in Lee's mind at least. And Lee _did_ care for him.

Neji rubbed his thumb over the outside of the Flower, biting at the inside of his lower lip.

He glanced at the window, the sliver of the sky visible beyond the not-quite-drawn curtain. It was time to go and meet Lee. As it was, Neji was going to be late if he didn't run. He rolled off the couch, tossing his head lightly to knock his hair out of his face, and tucked his Flower gently into a pocket in his sleeve.

A moment later he was out the door without another thought. He'd made up his mind and he wouldn't change it; he'd known that, for all the anxiety that had been twisting his insides through all his meditative moments since the realisation.

* * *

"Neji!" Lee rose from the low wall he had been sitting on as Neji approached, smiling happily. "Good evening." he bowed his head briefly.

Neji smiled back, though it felt slightly . . . off. "Good evening. Am I late?" he asked as they moved a little out of the way of the busy thoroughfare. "I'm sorry."

"All is well!" Lee said easily, clasping Neji's hand rather than dart in for a kiss. Neji squeezed it and brushed his thumb over Lee's wrist in thanks. Sense of propriety aside - always dubious with Lee, despite scrupulous politeness - he was aware Lee would happily have kissed him here, but held back for Neji's sake. "You are all right?" Lee added hurriedly, glancing Neji up and down.

Neji's smile came more easily. "Yes, I was simply," he paused, "absorbed in meditating on a small . . . problem."

Lee nodded, stepping back out onto the street. Neji kept hold of his hand, falling in step beside him as they headed for his favourite restaurant. They had to walk close anyway, threading among the people in the street, at least unless they ascended to the rooftops, and the clasp wasn't easily noticeable.

"You looked unhurt when I saw you earlier," Neji began, leaning a little closer by Lee's shoulder to be heard easily amongst the chatter from other conversations, "but your mission, it went smoothly?"

"Yes!" Lee said confidently. "It was an easy mission, but it was good to see our friends from Suna once more." He grinned at Neji. "Even if I was only carrying messages."

"I'm sure you managed to get in a _little_ sparring while you were in Suna." Neji said wryly, unable to imagine Lee hadn't at least _tried_ , and well aware how difficult it was to dissuade him from anything when he was determined.

Neji grinned as Lee turned to him with a faintly sheepish look. "I would have been back early, but Gaara suggested I take the extra few days to stay with them and requested I help him with his taijutsu work." Lee's smile tinged with pride at that. As it should - Lee was the best taijutsu specialist in Konoha, even surpassing their sensei; there was no one better the Kazekage could have requested help from. It wasn't a discipline many Suna nin devoted time and energy to studying.

The topics of Lee's trip to Suna - at least the unclassified portions - and Neji's latest adventures in assisting his cousin with their clan politics carried them easily all the way through dinner. The conversation proved so distracting, in fact, that Neji had almost forgotten the Flower tucked away in his sleeve until Lee linked their arms on their way back across the village, and one of the lily's petals tickled his inner forearm.

"Ah. . ." Neji began, then fell silent. He glanced around, then - after carefully shifting how their arms crossed so as not to put pressure on his Flower - drew Lee off the road and up over the low stone wall into a small park. It was quiet, at this point in the evening, though Neji scanned their surroundings to be sure - he didn't want an audience.

He resisted the impulse to use his Byakugan to be _sure_ they were alone, however. It would probably have been overkill, and he was relatively confident anyway.

"Neji? Dearest?" Lee asked, curious though not, it seemed, bothered by the sudden shift.

"I-" Neji broke off. It was obvious he had something to say to Lee, or it would be shortly, he didn't need to preface it. He pulled back from Lee, freeing himself to reach into his sleeve, and withdrew the bright, pale bloom of his Heart Flower.

Even though he had prepared himself for this, had been doing little but thinking of it in his downtime, it took Neji a moment to gather his courage enough to raise his eyes to Lee's again once the Flower was in the open.

"This belongs to you," he said quietly, cradling the Flower in both hands and holding it out to Lee, who watched with wide eyes darting from Neji's hands to his face, "I," he paused, his heart in his throat and the tips of the lily's petals trembling, "I love you."

Neji took a breath, steadying himself. Lee remained silent, which had his heart clenching painfully, anxiety blooming in the pit of his stomach. He didn't pull his hands back, but it was a near thing. "If you don't wish to accept it," he said stiffly, "it is not . . . required, but I needed to tell you that . . . it's yours." Neji swallowed painfully. Showing so much of his feelings - his heart - wasn't . . . something that came easily for him.

"This is-" Lee shook his head emphatically, eyes widening a little more as he leaned towards Neji. "Neji, to be offered your Heart! Truly this is an Honour I could not have asked for and must Strive to be Worthy Of!" he declared, and a tiny corner of Neji's mind was free enough to be grateful it was not at the volume of his usual declamatory statements. "This Most Precious piece of You, my Most Precious Person! Entrusted to me!"

Neji took a moment to take that in, although he was - mostly - used to Lee, by this point in their lives. "Well it- It _belongs_ to you." he said even as Lee reached forwards. His broad, blunt-fingered hands were careful as he took the Heart Flower from Neji's hands, sending a wave of warmth through him. He didn't quite mean to, but he raised one hand to his chest, briefly covering his heart, from whence the feelings stemmed.

Lee's gaze darted down, then back up to meet Neji's. "I-" He caught hold of Neji's shoulder and pulled him close with a jerk. Lee's mouth was hot and his kiss was a little too hard to be quite comfortable until Neji shifted to move with him, moaning softly as Lee deepened the kiss.

He was left slightly wrong-footed and almost dizzy when Lee jerked away. He was still cradling Neji's Heart Flower in one hand, and his gaze strayed to it as a light flush crept up his cheeks. "I-" He looked up at Neji, meeting his eyes. "I apologise! I must go!"

Neji was shocked, and he opened his mouth, but Lee was gone - turned tail and _ran_ \- before he could get out so much as a single word.

He stood for a moment, then closed his mouth, swallowing against the harsh pressure in his throat, and squeezed his eyes shut. He covered them with one hand.

He was still feeling the warmth deep in his chest from Lee's hand wrapped around his Flower.

Neji took a deep breath, forcing it past the tightness of his throat, then gathered himself and sprang up into one of the nearby trees, taking a direct - and deserted - route home by skimming over rooftops. He didn't want to be down where he was easily seen right now.

Lee had just- He had taken Neji's Heart Flower with him, but he had _run away_.

From Neji.

His chest ached and he put a little more energy into his run, eager to be safely alone in his own apartment again.

* * *

Neji slumped over the tiny table in what passed for his kitchen, rubbing his face. He glanced down the short corridor to his bedroom again, as he had several times since returning from his date cut short, but. . .

Neji pictured the pristine lily resting on the shelf just above his bed - only it wouldn't be, any longer. He tried to push down the memory of Lee's face, wide-eyed and faintly shocked, as he'd accepted the Flower from Neji's hands tentatively. Unwillingly?

Neji groaned, bracing his elbows on the table. It had been. . . It had been the right thing to do, he was sure - he had hesitated over it for long enough, thinking, rethinking, nervous and cautious - the Flower hadn't been _his_ any more, it _should_ have gone to Lee. . .

But had he done what he'd evidently foolishly thought Lee would, when they had first kissed, first become a couple? Had he pressed on Lee the discomfort of accepting a Flower that . . . wasn't to be returned?

Neji's heart hurt a little at that thought. It wasn't that he didn't know Lee loved him - Lee was hardly a subtle man, with his enthusiastic declarations that Neji was one of his most precious people - but this was. . . It was _different_. A Heart Flower wasn't just love, wasn't just- Neji sighed, rubbing one hand over his heart. Despite Lee's smile and his acceptance of the Flower, Neji _now_ couldn't help but second-guess himself for offering it up, no matter how his Heart bloomed.

He startled at the sound of a knock on his door, sitting upright and staring that way.

He wasn't expecting anyone, not even for a mission - he was still in the mandatory downtime period after his last S-rank, and the chances of an occurrence dire enough to warrant pulling him out of that were slim - but he rose and went to the door.

"Neji!" Lee declared, panting.

"Lee? What are-" Neji broke off as Lee thrust something in his face, so close he couldn't see anything but a blur of colour. He reached up to catch his boyfriend's wrist, gently pushing his hand down far enough to at least let Neji make out what he held. It was a rose, its petals a vibrant almost blood-crimson. "Lee-"

Neji's eyes widened as he realised it was . . . more than _just_ a rose.

Lee brandished the Heart Flower at him a little more fiercely, the brilliant red petals gleaming in the low light spilling around Neji from inside his apartment. "I love you!" Lee declared, not quite a shout. Neji's neighbours, who he already tried to avoid as much as possible, were probably getting an earful.

"Lee, you. . ." Neji's throat was so tight he felt like he was choking as he spoke. "You don't have to do this." he said gently, stroking Lee's wrist and pushing his hand down again. The rose bobbed a little in his grasp, and as Neji saw his fingers wrapped firmly around its stem, he wondered if Lee had stuck himself on its thorns. "That- That wasn't-"

Neji couldn't continue as he was caught into a fierce, hot kiss. He moaned, resting his free hand on Lee's shoulder and leaning into the kiss without thinking, eyes falling shut. Lee made a soft sound of pleasure, his hand sliding over Neji's side to rest on his back.

"Lee. . ." Neji sighed against his mouth as their lips parted, nuzzling him briefly, unable to hold back.

Lee smiled at him, stroking his lower back, and Neji realised they were standing in his doorway, half in the genkan and half in the corridor outside. He stepped back, allowing Lee inside, grateful for the late hour that meant the corridor was otherwise deserted.

"A Heart Flower should never be given lightly." Lee said solemnly, and Neji swallowed against the lump still lodged in his throat as he closed the door, nodding.

"I know." Neji smiled weakly, and was surprised when Lee cupped his chin, thumb brushing along his lower lip. "Lee?"

"I would never be so careless." Lee said, bowing his head close enough his nose almost brushed Neji's, his eyes intense as he locked gaze with Neji. "But I have known where my Heart Flower belongs for some time. I have been sure," he added, with an awkward little dip of his head, "I only. . ."

"What?" Neji prompted, glancing at the flourishing rose - he wasn't surprised by its state; Lee was . . . the sort of person whose Heart Flower should never be drab or drooping - and then back at his boyfriend's face.

"I didn't wish," Lee shuffled his feet, stepping back just a little and cupping his Flower in both hands, "to . . . ah . . . make my most precious person uncomfortable." He looked up at Neji through his fringe, his whole expression softer now, unsure. "I- I _love_ you . . . but I wasn't sure if you would want. . ."

Neji seized Lee's wrist and dragged him closer again, sliding a delicate caress along the edge of the rose's petals. Lee's breath caught at the touch, his eyes going wide and his cheeks flushing, and Neji smiled faintly.

"I love you too." Neji said softly, stroking Lee's cheek. "Of course- Of course I would want you. If you wished to. . ."

If Neji weren't so used to Lee, he would have been knocked off his feet as Lee lunged into him, one arm clutching around his waist as Lee buried his face against Neji's shoulder. He laughed fondly and, after a moment, let his balance shift too far to maintain, sending them tumbling to the floor together, Lee on top of him.

Neji twined his fingers around Lee's on the stem of his Flower. Neji faintly suspected his boyfriend was crying into his shoulder. He petted the velvety petals with his thumb, his free hand sliding up Lee's back, holding him close.

It wasn't the most comfortable position, objectively, with his back against the unforgiving floor and Lee heavy on top of him, all tough, hard muscle, but Neji didn't particularly care. He shifted a little, hooking one calf over Lee's, and looked at the brilliance of the Flower clasped between their hands.

Of course Lee's Heart Flower would be vibrant, Neji thought fondly. And a rose? His lips quirked and he stroked it again, feeling Lee shiver in his arms.

* * *

Neji paused, fingers tightening on his pencil as he caught his breath. He let it fall to the bed beside his hip and closed his eyes, focusing on the fluttery warmth blooming in his chest. He smiled, pressing his fingertips to his chest, as the feeling grew, then settled, ebbing in slow waves that left him with a sweet feeling of fondness, care, love.

It had been happening every evening, usually long before Neji went to sleep - and sometimes, when he was up very early, he felt it too in the morning. Neji hummed contentedly. Lee always did rise ridiculously early. The sensation was stronger than when he had watched Lee's hands wrap around his Flower, though, and Neji wondered at that - had it simply grown with time, with familiarity and returned devotion, or was there something different?

Neji's smile lingered as he opened his eyes and glanced at the mission plan he had been sketching out. He eyed it for a moment, then put the papers aside, fishing the pencil out of a fold in his blanket and laying it on top of them before looking up at the Flower resting safely on the shelf above him. He reached up and traced one fingertip the length of its stem and over the swell of velvety, brilliant petals.

He wasn't quite ready to sleep, but he didn't really want to spoil the pleasant mood incurred by the affectionate warmth by working out mission details, either. He took up the novel he'd been reading from the nightstand instead and curled up against the pillows to read, one hand idly stroking his chest just over his heart.

* * *

Neji was almost asleep when a rush of fluttery warmth in his chest made him all but purr with pleasure, lazily stretching out a little more. It took him a few moments, comfortable and sleep-fogged as he was, not so much to realise what it was but that he was actually-

Neji lifted his head and rolled over, looking for Lee. He was bent towards a tall chest of drawers that sat against the wall opposite, his back towards the bed. Neji sighed, resting a hand on his chest for a moment.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Lee turned around, his voice coming out a little lower and thicker than usual. He cleared his throat.

Lee smiled slightly, meeting Neji's eyes almost shyly. "I," he paused, tipping his head to one side, "kissing you good night." he explained with a minute shift of his shoulders. Neji's brows drew together with confusion until Lee straightened the rest of the way and he spotted his Heart Flower lying atop the chest of drawers behind his boyfriend. Confusion gave way to amused fondness.

Neji bit the inside of his cheek to stifle his first reaction. "You do it every night, don't you?" he asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

Lee nodded rapidly. "Of course! And every morning before I go out to train." he added with a bright smile.

"But you know," Neji said slowly, laying back and stretching out a hand towards him, "I'm actually here tonight."

Lee nodded, taking a step towards the bed. "So . . . I should kiss you directly?" he asked, and Neji grinned, beckoning.

Lee crawled into bed and Neji slid his hands up his boyfriend's arms, pulling Lee down.

He made a soft sound of pleasure, nuzzling Neji's cheek before kissing him. Neji tipped his head up and let the kiss draw out, slow and gentle, as Lee settled over him, their bodies pressing together with comfortable familiarity, twining easily into each other.

Neji thought of the rose lying above his bed, of brushing his lips over the velvety petals, and the encompassing sweetness of the feeling when Lee . . . kissed him good night. A burble of a laugh tickled his throat and was muffled almost into silence by Lee's mouth against his own.

Neji slid his hand into Lee's hair, purring as he nipped gently at Lee's lower lip, and decided to try kissing his boyfriend that way, when they weren't together.

* * *

I'll be back tomorrow with another soulmate AU!


End file.
